


Some Like it Hot

by SorchaCahill



Series: Kirkwall Nights [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Desk Sex, F/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, detective noire AU, no panties were harmed in the writing of this fic, set three years after City of Chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaCahill/pseuds/SorchaCahill
Summary: Hawke and Sebastian are on their way to Isabela's First Day party but Hawke insists on swinging by her office to check on something. Hawke's organizational skills leave something to be desired and that's about all the plot there is for this. The rest is smutty smut.





	Some Like it Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penthesilea1623](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/gifts).



“Éowyn, darling, light of my life, care to explain what is so important that we need to stop by your office? We promised to be at The Blooming Rose for Isabela’s First Day gala.”

“And we’ll get there, I promise. I didn’t get all gussied up just for nothing. I just have to take care of something really quick and then we can go,” she said as she slid the key into the lock, twisting it before pushing at the door. The warped wood resisted, forcing her to put her shoulder into it. Grimacing, she rubbed at it as she rushed into the room, absentmindedly tossing her wrap, aiming for and missing the chair sitting in front of her desk. She heard Sebastian sigh behind her as he shut the door behind them before kneeling down and picking it up, folding the cashmere wrap neatly over the back of the chair.

“And here I thought you’d be able to go a week without injuring yourself. I thought you were going to get this door fixed.”

Éowyn brushed her hair out of her face as she tossed a glare over her shoulder at the door. “I’ve tried to get the super to look at it but he insists there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s been stubborn ever since I had to get it replaced after that thing with the necklace.”

“You mean the job where you tracked down a counterfeit jewelry ring, putting the ringleader in the guard’s hand only to have her underlings break in here and go a couple of rounds with you, breaking not only your door but several pieces of furniture? Not to mention leaving you with several colorful bruises. That thing?”

“Yeah, that,” she said dismissively. “Now hush, I just have to do this one thing and then we can go to Isabela’s ridiculous party. I don’t see why we all had to get dressed up. We see each other all the time.”

“First Day celebrations tend to be fancy. Just because we spent last year home alone with each other doesn’t mean that others didn’t. People like to let their hair down.”

Éowyn snorted as she rifled through the papers on her desk, swearing when she didn’t find what she was looking for. They had been halfway to The Blooming Rose when something clicked in her brain regarding her current case. She’d asked, well, more accurately ordered Sebastian to turn around and head toward her office. He’d relented after a token protest but she could tell that he was slightly annoyed by the delay. Sebastian hated showing up late to events, his definition of ‘late’ being that showing up at the appointed time was inexcusably rude. Éowyn blamed it on the regimented life he’d led when he was in the Chantry. He’d loosened up in the three years since they’d met but there were still times when his old habits rose their head.

She’d crossed over to her file cabinet and caught him glancing at his watch. Rolling her eyes she opened a drawer and flicked through the files. “Relax Sebastian. Isabela’s not going to give you a demerit if we’re a bit tardy. She actually expects people to show up fashionably late to these things. Ah, there it is!”

Éowyn pulled out the file and dropped it on her desk, opening it and scouring the papers within. She ran her finger down the list of names and timeframes, a feral grin rising on her lips as she found what she was looking for. “Got ‘em. I _knew_ that bastard was lying about where he was.” She snatched up a pen, scribbling a note directly on the page.

“I don’t know how you can find anything with all that clutter.”

She looked up, arching an eyebrow at him. “I have a particular system. It works for me.”

“So it would seem. What does Flora think of it?”

“She’s gotten used to it.”

“Uh huh.”

A smirk joined the quirked eyebrow as she rounded the desk, leaning against the corner. “This really bothers you, doesn’t it?”

Sebastian cleared his throat, clearly realizing that there was no good answer to her question. “It’s your office Éowyn, I have no claim on it or your organizational methods. Or lack thereof,” he muttered.

“Oh come now Sebastian, it’s not a state secret that you like things all tidy.” She trailed a finger down her neck and across her bare shoulder before drawing her hair slowly over her shoulder. His eyes followed her hand as it traced her collarbone and toyed with the necklace that hung around her neck, tracing the edges of the silverite locket that hung just above her cleavage. He’d given it to her scant months after they had met and it was one of the few pieces of jewelry she always wore. “You could use a little messiness in your life from time to time.”

He cleared his throat and dragged his eyes up from her cleavage to her eyes, a task that seemed to cause him a bit of difficulty. Éowyn grinned at him as she dropped the pendant, letting it rest on her chest before sliding her fingers to the strap of her dress. The flimsy, impractical fabric slid easily over her shoulder and she watched, fascinated as those blue eyes she loved so much sparked with desire.

“What are you doing?”

“Mussing things up a bit,” she said, her eyes lighting up when he cleared his throat again and his hands twitched at his sides. She knew how those clever fingers could dance over her skin, just as she recognized the look in his eyes that said he was on the edge. Biting her lower lip, she kept her eyes on his as she reached out and tipped over the jar holding her pencils, hearing them roll across her desk before falling off, each one sounding like a gunshot as it hit the floor. “Problem?”

Almost as if against his will, he took a step closer, just outside of her arm’s reach. She imagined that he was itching to loosen his tie, especially when she noticed the slight bulge in his pants. Laughing to herself she thought that it was somewhat of a relief to know that she could rile him up just as well as he could get her going.

“I know what you’re doing, _mo chridhe_.”

“I should hope so. Is it working?”

“We’re going to be late.”

Reaching out she snatched up his tie, tugging lightly on it. “I don’t care,” she said before wrapping the tie around her hand and pulling him to her. She shifted across the desk, hopping onto it as she shoved a stack of files off to make room. Sebastian dug his hands into her hair as his lips descended upon hers. She couldn’t help the satisfied groan that escaped her lips as she opened her legs to allow him to move in. Wrapping one leg around his waist, she pulled him closer, needing to feel that heat against her as their lips meshed. He nipped at her lower lip as she pulled his shirt out of his pants and snaking her hands underneath. Maker she loved how his skin felt against hers.

He let out a growl when she flicked her thumbs over his nipples. He was surprisingly sensitive there, something she had no problem with taking advantage of. She heard the zipper of her dress being drawn down even as he tugged the bodice down. Her breasts popped free of the fabric, her brassiere pushing them up, offering him a tantalizing view. Sebastian wasted no time, swooping down and capturing a nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Éowyn clasped his head with one hand as she braced the other against the desk, her muscles quivering with effort. His hot breath scorched across her skin as he moved over to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. She felt his hands clench at her ass, pulling her even closer to him. More files fell to the floor as they shifted on the desk, the skirt of her dress rucking up to her thighs. Sebastian ran his hand up her thigh, his fingers briefly toying with the band of her thigh-high stockings before continuing their upward journey. He’d been working his way up her chest, sucking on the pulse point on her neck when his fingers didn’t find the barrier they expected.

“You seem to have forgotten something when getting dressed.”

Éowyn chuckled softly and leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I didn’t forget anything.” She lightly bit his earlobe before continuing. “Are you going to scold me?”

Sebastian pulled his head back, his eyes intent on hers. It always fascinated just how they darkled when he was aroused. He slid one hand under her bare bottom, tilting her hips up as his other hand smoothed over the taut skin of her thigh to brush against her wet outer folds. Éowyn groaned at his touch, her eyes sliding close as he toyed with her. When he shook her slightly, her eyes popped open.

“I want you to look at me while I make you come. Seems only fair.” A sinful smile spread across his face as his fingers delved deeper, coating themselves in her juices. Éowyn’s breath hitched as he brushed against the sensitive nub of her clit but kept her eyes on him. She leaned forward to kiss him but he held himself back, leaving bare inches between them, their breaths intermingling as he inserted one finger, then another, slowly moving them in and out as his thumb worked light circles around her clit. When her eyes threatened to slide shut again he slowed his movements, dragging his fingers slowly out until they just barely touched her. Éowyn forced her eyes open and thrust forward with her hips. He moved against her, keeping his fingers tantalizingly close and yet so far. His lips curved as he slid a single finger down her outer lip, teasing her already sensitized flesh.

Éowyn thrust against his hand again, feeling her dress tighten around her legs. When he kept up his sweet torture she glared at him, reaching up to grab a fistful of his hair. “So help me, Sebastian, if you tear another dress I’m going to be very cross with you.”

In answer he slid his fingers in again, adding a third and crooking them up. Éowyn arched back, a cry ripping from her throat as her pupils went black. She kept her eyes on Sebastian as he pushed her even higher, her muscles clamping down on his fingers. It wasn’t enough. It was never enough.

Breathing heavily, she leaned forward, groaning at the change of angle as his fingers found a new spot and reached for his belt, deftly unbuckling it and drawing down the zipper to his pants. His cock was hot and hard, straining against the material of his pants. Closer to him now, her bare nipples brushed against the soft cotton of his shirt, sending spikes of desire through her but she didn’t let it stop her mission. His pants finally loose, she pushed both them and his boxers down, letting his erection spring free. She caught it in her hand and let her fingers dance over the velvety hardness of him. He jerked against her hand when she brushed her thumb over the crown of his cock, smearing the pre-cum over its tip. His thumb found her clit again, dragging over it as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. Éowyn stroked his length, blindly tracing the veins toward its base before reaching lower and cupped his balls in her hand, lightly squeezing them as she moved her hips in time against his hand.

His mouth found hers, hot and hard as lips and teeth mashed against each other. She reached back wildly, gripping the desk to maintain her balance. Sweat dripped down her spine as her inner muscles began to twitch and clamp around him and she fought to keep eye contact with him, a feat that was getting harder the closer she came.

“In me. Now,” she demanded, giving his cock another squeeze.

He raised his head, eyes searching hers. “Are you sure? I didn’t exactly come prepared for this kind of activity.”

“ _Now_ ,” she growled and when he didn’t move fast enough, she pulled back, crying out softly as she took his hand, moving it to her outer thigh. She hooked her leg around his waist, pulling him forward as she guided him into her. He slid in easily, hot and pulsing with need. “Move, dammit.”

Sebastian shifted his grip on her, moving his hands to her hips, fingers pressing hard into her skin as he moved swift and hard. Éowyn wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead almost touching his, staring into his eyes as he took her. The desk rattled under them as they moved together, matching each other’s pace. She nipped at his lips as he increased their pace, a soft mewl escaping her as the tip of his cock brushed against that one spot inside her that could send her spiraling. Encouraged by her reaction, he angled for that spot again. Éowyn cried out as the wave of her orgasm crashed upon her, throwing her head back as she clutched him close. His thrusts grew more forceful and erratic as he chase his own orgasm, fingers biting into her skin as his lips latched onto her neck, his teeth scraping against her skin, leaving a red welt in his wake.

They slumped against each other, chests heaving, sweat pooling on their cooling skin. Éowyn rested her head against his shoulder, her limbs heavy. She knew that they should get up, get dressed, but she didn’t think either of them were quite capable of that yet. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, on the spot where he’d left his mark on her, and she let out a soft laugh.

“You know that Isabela’s going to see that, right?”

“I’m finding that I don’t care,” he said, placing another kiss on her neck before straightening up. He brushed her hair from her face, tilting up her chin to kiss her softly. He had the most amazing lips, and the things he could do with them… Éowyn gave herself a mental shake. If she let her mind go down that path they would be even later.

“Well, it only took us three years, but we finally broke in my desk.”

He arched an eyebrow. “I seem to remember that there’s more than one desk at home that has been thoroughly tested.”

Éowyn rolled her eyes. “My work desk here then.” She gave it a little pat. “Sturdy little thing,” she said before sliding off and walked carefully over to the small sink, using a damp cloth to clean herself off before putting herself back together. She took particular care with her dress, inspecting it carefully. When Sebastian chuckled she shot him a glare. “Listen bucko, you’ve ruined more than one dress of mine because you got handsy and don’t get me started on the number of panties I’ve had to toss in the bin.”

“Fortunately you don’t have that problem tonight.”

Now it was her turn to chuckle. “True, but you weren’t supposed to find out so quickly.”

“Really?” he said, picking up her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “And just when were you planning on revealing your lack of knickers.”

“About halfway through dinner,” she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Sebastian made a strangled sound in his throat causing her to laugh heartily. “Really Mr Vael, you are too easy to tease. It’s good to know that somethings never change.”

He gathered her close, kissing the tip of her nose, causing her to wrinkle it in response. “I adore you, you know that yes?”

“I had an idea.”

“Absolutely, completely, utterly adore you,” he said, kissing her briefly inbetween each word.

“You are such a sap.”

“Yes, and you love me for it.”

Éowyn’s lips curved as she looked up at him. How had she gotten so lucky? She reached up and tried to tidy his mussed hair, giving up when his thick locks refused to obey. “You’re a bit mussed up. I know that’ll tarnish your tidy image. Hope you’re okay with that.”

“Seeing as it was you who did the mussing, I find that I’m okay with that,” he said, snatching up her wrap, placing it around her shoulders. His fingers lingered on her skin, trailing down her arm to clasp her hand. He ran his thumb over the ring on her finger and gave her a smile that made her want to melt. “Ready, Mrs Vael?”

“After you, Mr Vael.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Penthesilea1623 with whom I can always gush about our Starkhaven boy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at scahill42.tumblr.com if you're so inclined. There be nerdy shit there. :)


End file.
